Culture Shock
by itsayaoigummybear
Summary: Tim gets thrown into a world where everyone is either an Alpha, Beta or Omega. As Timlearned more about their culture and adjust to it his counterpart ends up having other adjust to have an Omega Tim/Red Robin in their lives. Warning Omega Tim/Normal Tim nursing from other males. A/B/O. Includes Mating, odd culture, and Nromal!Riddler can't keep Omega Tim from nursing off him.
1. Chapter 1

One of the problems of being transported into another universe was that you never knew what to expect. Sometimes you would end up there looking normal and than you find out that your a Vampire or a mermaid.

Every time Tim was tossed into a new universe he learned that his body would change so it could live in that world until Bruce found away to bring him home. It seemed simple enough and at the moment when was waiting for just that to happen.

When Tim had first got here he had found out that this world had no magical creatures like Vampires, werewolves, or Mermaids. Another thing was that this world's Wayne Family got along rather well.

It seemed to be going so well and he was a fool enough to think that everything was going to go smooth. They where nice to him, offering to let him stay and be with them until they got him home. This Bruce was worried about his Tim and had been down in the cave for hours and telling his Bruce how to take care of his Baby Bird and it kind of touched Tim's heart about the nick name but also seem so odd to hear any Bruce call any Tim his baby bird.

It was when dinner rolled around and he sitting places had been different. Another thing he noticed that when they sat down there was an extra chair. This Bruce sat at the head of the table of course. Back in his own world his Bruce sat at the head of the table, than Dick on his right, Jason left, than Tim on the right, and Damian left. This was not only to show the order of the boys but it was about age.

In their world this Damian sat by this world's Bruce. This Jason was in the same place, but Dick was next to Jason and Tim was next to this Damian. However there was a chair set out for the other end of the table next to Tim and there was a plate set up there.

The table itself wasn't giant but it was big but not so the family was too far apart. He wondered who was going to sit there. This Bruce had announced that it would take at least a week to ten days for them to get Tim back to his world. The whole family seemed upset by this and Tim wondered if that was how his Family was feeling about him but he knew they weren't.

Suddenly a familiar redhead came in rushing. The red hair, green eyes, pale but smooth skin made Edward Nigma. Tim's mouth dropped open in shock. This Edward looked sane, healthy and not at all insane. (Anyone seen Jim Cary as Riddler? I loved that version and I liked his red hair down not up, so sexy Riddler!)

It was when this Bruce stood up to greet Riddler with a kiss did Tim yelp and ask what was going on.

It wasn't a world with magical creatures. It was a world where gender didn't matter and you where born into three categories. Alpha, Beta or Omega. Bruce was an Alpha, Damian was Alpha, Jason Beta, Dick and Tim were Omega and so was Edward.

In this world Bruce had met Edward in his first year of collage and they two had been together ever since. They had mated (Married) and this was their family. To be fair after they shock had worn off he could see just how happy they we're.

So in their world he was an Omega. Alright that was fine.

* * *

><p>Alright he was no fine.<p>

Tim hated being an Omega. His stomach hurt and he was starving even though he had eaten already. Pacing around Tim cried out again as hist stomach hurt and his mouth was dry.

They had told why his stomach hurt and they had told them that in their world Omegas nursed off their Mamas until they twenty. It sounded so ridiculous but he saw other Omegas outside as old as he was nursing off their Mamas. It was strange though. Here female Omegas where called Mommy or Mom. Only the Male Omegas where called Mama.

Two days later Tim was crying softly into the couch his mouth hurt so. Sudden;y he was picked up and sat sideways on someone's lap before his face was pressed up to warm skin and a nipple dripping milk.

Tim looked up and shook his head. "No..."

"You have to drink." This Edward said kindly. "If you don't you'll get sicker and than you have a tube stuck down throat. Come on, Timmy, it's alright, Mama's here."

Vision blurry from pain and maybe form tears of shame Tim took the nipple into his mouth and slowly gave it a suck. That was all it took because suddenly Tim pressed closer sucking faster as the delicious milk poured into his mouth and down his throat.

Almost like a cat Tim used one hand to clutch onto Edward's shirt and paw at his chest slightly. He felt so safe, warm, loved and peaceful. Tim felt himself shaking and realized that he was purring!

"I hope our Tim is being treated just as kindly as we treat you."

Oh shit.

Tim frowned with his eyes closed as he suckled.

He had a feeling Red Robin's reputation was over...

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal World]<strong>

Batman paused for a second before asked Gordon to repeat that last message.

_"I said, get to Arkham as fast as you can... Red Robin is trying to nurse off of Riddler." _

* * *

><p>Riddler frowned as Red Robin calmly walked over to him and hugged him around the waist before nuzzling his chest. This had to be some sort of trick. Edward frowned and was going to push the bat brat away when he froze a spark running through his whole body. Did this little brat just-?! He was! Oh god this little brat was...!<p>

Everyone heard Edward's shocked scream echo down the hall and wondered what was going on.

Red Robin however was wondering why no milk was coming out and only sucked harder on the nipple.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a thing for Omega Tim nursing off ppl. Lol<strong>

**Who should Tim try to nurse off of next?**

**Dick? Jason? Damian? More Riddler and maybe Scarecrow? **


	2. Chapter 2

Tim wondered how much hell and shame his brothers would put him through if they saw him nursing off Edward? Well, they would never let him live it down and hell wasn't a kind enough word for what they would do but really... At the moment he coudln't care.

In this moment of time Tim couldn't remember when was the last time he had felt so safe, so secure, so loved and when he had someone hold him like he was the most presious thing in the world.

* * *

><p>Edward was layuing on his side in bed running his hand through his son's counterpart who was curled up against him trembling lightly. He smiled sadly at the small boy. This Tim said he was seveenteen but he was terribly small for one. He also looked way younger just like Edward's Tim. However there was a reaosn his Tim was so small.<p>

Omegas didn't get to tall for one, another thing was that Tim's biological Mother didn't fed her little Omega like she was supposed too. Instead leaving for parties, dinners and other sosical gatherings. It wasn't like she couldn't take his baby with her.

Than again Janet Drake was a shameful Omega Mom. No one even knew the Drakes had a child until the little child had wander out of the house at the age of eight. He had wandered right into Wayne Manor's grounds. Edward had spotted the little Omega from where he was sitting on a blanket nursing Jason.

They had gone outside to eat since it was such a nice day and Dick was curled up next to him since Dick had nursed first. Edward had gently put Jason down since the Beta was almost asleep anyways and hurried out.

The poor thing was too small, to skinny, and he looked amazed of the outside world or even to see Edward. It didn't' take long to pick up this small child and rush him inside, sitting the boy on a chair and having Alfred watch him before going back out ot bring his his sleeping children.

After he ahd put his babies to bed Edward told Alfred to call the police and Bruce. After that Edward had talked to the boy and he looked terrified. So Edward did what any Omega woudl do. He tried to nurse him. It was horrible. The little boy had sniffling but latched on and his stomach was growling so loudly that anyone could hear it.

However the boy only took a few slow sucks before pulling away and flinching. Edward had to talk to the little Omega calmly, sweetly, and sang softly to him. Rocking helped a little. It took almost any hour before the Omega latched back on and something happened.

The toddler sucked hard and fast, so desperate it broke his heart. Edward realized that whoever this child belong to they weren't feeding him. This child was starving and scared. Soon Edward started to look over the little boy and found old and new bruises all hidden under the clothes and there were welts too. Edward wanted to claw someone's eyes out but stayed calm and rocked the sweet child.

When it came out who's child it was Edward was disgusted. How can anyone do that to their child? Their sweet little child? Bruce had been as outraged as he had. Maybe even more. After all Jack Drake was an Alpha. An Alpha protected his family and kept them well fed.

Tim became their and another shock was when they found out Tim's age. They had thought Tim was four but finding out he was eight was something else. Tim would always be small.

This Tim was bigger than their's by three inches. Still small but who cared? Edward petted this little Omega even though he longer for his baby. Speaking of babies his other babies should be coming home soon form their vacation! Bruce was picking them up so they should have been here by now...

"Edward?"

"In here, Bruce," Edward called. "I'm was feeding Tim, but I think he fell asleep."

Bruce chuckled. "I see. Anyways there's someone here."

"Who?"

"The other Bruce tried to see our Tim back but instead we gained a new house guest and she just met our daughters."

"Hm, I'm guessing there's a fight down stairs?"

"Yep." Bruce groaned climbing on the bed. "Here I'll take care of him and you go take care of your girls."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Well, I see how it is."

Bruce grinned. "Go on, the grisl just got back form their trip and they want their Mama."

"I'm going, I'm going,"

* * *

><p>"You got to be kidding me..." Barbra said with a shocked face. "No, please, no, say it's a lie!"<p>

"It's not a lie!" The Omega Barbra said. "Bruce adopted us when we we're little and Edward is our Mama."

"Mama. Oh god, you called the Riddler 'Mama'!" Barbra cried staring at the Omega version of herself along with the other Stephanie, and Cassandra. "No! No it isn't right!"

The door opened and Edward walked in. "There you three are! I was getting worried!"

"Mama!" The three cried rushing to him, all cuddling and purring.

Barbra looked grossed out and nearly fainted when the two younger ones started to tug his shirt open and started to nurse. Her other self looked on like it was perfectly normal and started to tell her 'Mama' all about her trip.

Oh God Barbra wanted to go home.


End file.
